Young Love Plus Crime
by Pure Hazard
Summary: Takes place after 'Code.' Contains BenXTory and in the middle of a re-write along with a plot planning. Should be up and running again sometime in the next four-six weeks.
1. Court Room

**Okay guys don't kill me, but I wrote this after Code, not Exposure. I'll be doing a Exposure one soon though, don't worry. **

**I've cut out the 'wrong' stuff too. Tell me if u really want me to post it though and I will. **

**Enjoy. **

It's Monday morning.

Eleven-thirty am. I'm sitting in the witness stand, waiting patiently as a man with curly reddish brown hair and a brown moustache questioned me on the events that took place the night before.

I was exhausted. It felt like days since I'd slept. I'd been dozing off in the stand all morning.

"So, Miss Brennan, tell me, do you need a break? You've been dozing off all morning and this unacceptable! Do you need a minute to get your facts straights?"

His deep voice boomed round the chamber and snapped me from my trance.

"No." I responded, trying not to yawn, "I'm fine, thank you, I apologize for my behaviour. I will try not to doze off anymore." I attempted a smile, but failed.

I must have managed a really bedraggled look on my face, because Shelton put his head in his hands and Hi put his hand next to his neck and whipped it back and forth.

The classic 'cut' movie gesture.

I cursed in my head. They both wore the clothes they'd worn last night as no one had gone home to change. Ben wasn't there as one witness can't present for the testimony of another.

I glanced into the gallery outside the thick wooden doors, but knew he wouldn't be there. We hadn't spoken since the hospital room, where Ben had confessed to me about his alliance with the Gamemaster, and his, well, feelings.

Why he did it. I honestly still don't know how I feel about what he said to me.

His voice still echoed in my head.

'_What if being packmates isn't enough for me…' _

_Was I ready for that? With Ben? _

Last night it was just all _Nope. No. Nyet. Negatory. _But now, I don't know.

So, here's the frosting on the cake, I was sitting in a court room, with witnesses and jury's, because the night before, we had been in a park with a madman, guns blazing. He's created what he called 'The Game.' It was a series of puzzles which lead to location after location. At first, it started off harmless, but then when one of the clues lead to castle Pinicky, **(soz, don't know if the names right.) **the puzzles turned deadly. Bombs had started to explode, and one had burned my wolfdog, Cooper's mouth. Later, bombs had turned to a version of poison, which if we hadn't solved the clues and puzzles in time, would've killed over three hundred people. We had been trapped in a room below the ballroom at cotillion where the poison should've been released, with thick steel grate blocking the way to survival and freedom, the poison running into the room, threatening to kill us. We escaped, obviously, but only because the Gamemaster doesn't know about us. Who we really are, right down to the core. You see, we aren't your normal everyday teenagers.

We have special abilities. Powers really. A curse? A gift?

We don't know but a few months back, we rescued a young wolfdog pup, (Cooper) who had been illegally experimented on by Dr Marcus E. Karsten, former director of LIRI, the job my dad, Kit now has.

He'd injected Cooper with an altered version of Parvovirus, a lethal disease that infects dogs and wolfs.

Except this supervirus could infect humans as well. 'Parvovirus XPB-19.' We caught this virus from Coop, and it changed our lives.

Rewrote our genetic code.

After it invaded our body, we became 'kill me now' sick. You name it, blackouts, headaches, vomiting, diaherra, everything. We felt so bad we just wanted to commit suicide.

We'd had wolf-like behaviour issues as well. We lost control. We'd just snap in class, or on the weekend, and try and eat animals.

Crazy huh?

Well, it was.

After a couple of weeks, the pain and the sickness faded away. And we'd been changed forever.

Our DNA altered.

We had wolf DNA mixed with our own.

Hidden inside us, and sometimes, the wolf came out to play

. Our eyes blazed with golden fire, and all of our instincts, our senses, and our minds just snap into impossible clarity.

Sight.

Smell.

Hearing.

Taste.

And even touch. The wolf gave us the same powers, but the mutation affected each of us differently. Whatever the reason is, draws out our strength that we already had, and enhances them more than the other Virals.

Hi has eyes like an eagle.

Shelton can hear individual grass blades brush against each other in the breeze.

Ben becomes the strongest and fastest, like a cheetah on steroids,

and my nose becomes so sensitive I can smell people's emotions, deception and fear. Also, other things I'll save you the pain from knowing.

Recently, the powers have reached a whole new level. Anyway, mine have. The boys can't do it. They don't like it. We don't know why I'm the only one who can do it, but we don't fully understand ourselves anymore.

When we flare, and we're in close proximity, I can reach out to the other Viral's minds, and connect our thoughts and then pass on mine. This talent has saved our lives more than once. No one knows about our curse, our gift.

Some people have witnessed the wolf come out.

To see our eyes glow gold.

They believe we're possessed, but no one believes them. For the moment, our secret is safe.

"Let's continue then, shall we?" Red Beard asked. I nodded.

"Well then, tell me, you claim you were lured down into that room by my client, where then after a few minutes a metal grate slid down from the ceiling and trapped you in the room. Correct?"

"Yes" I answered.

"When we went and inspected the room, this grate was lying the floor, and the clamps that were supposedly locking it in place, were also on the floor. And the most stunning as all, the lower part of the _steel _grate was twisted round like play-doh. How do you explain this?" "Who was with you when you were 'trapped' in this room?"

"Myself, Hiram, Shelton, Ben and Jason Tyler."

"So, this is the same Ben who has spoken in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Benjamin Blue, when in this courtroom, confessed that he did plan the game with this man," he pointed behind him to the Gamemaster, "but the game changed, and he didn't know about the bombs and the poison. Do you know this?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? Did Ben Blue admit what he had done, to you? Or were you part of this plan as well?" His questions made me perk up.

_Damn it. I shouldn't have answered. _I decided to admit the truth on this part. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Ben admitted to me what he'd done. And for the record, I believe him. Also, I was not part of the plan!" I had started off calmly but then had lost it.

"And why should we believe you?" He pushed. "That you were not part of the plan?"

"You should believe me, because," I paused. _Should I really say this?_ I did.

"Because Ben did it… for me. He started it because he wanted me to see him. So I'd think he was really smart, and so I'd like him more." I trailed off to a whisper and put my head down so I was looking at my shoes.

Faint whispering filled the court room. Stunned at this new confession. I

looked at Hi and Shelton. They both looked at me with fish faces. Mouth open, eyes wide.

Kit was staring at me, shocked I hadn't told him this.

Red Beard looked around the court room, then back at me. He took a deep breathe then asked, "Why would Benjamin want you to like him more?" I stared down at my shoes again.

Not wanting to answer. Seconds ticked by. Minutes? Suddenly a voice erupted from the side of the room,

"Because he loves her!" The voice was coming from the Gamemaster.

Who had been twitching, annoyed with no attention. I stared at him, eyes wide, shocked by his words. I knew Ben had felt something for me, but, I didn't know he _loved _me.

It all clicked in my head. _That's why Ben despised Jason so much. Jason was hitting on me a lot and Ben was jealous. I was paying Jason a lot of attention, and Ben wanted me to him. Whenever Jason was doing something to me I didn't really like, Ben stepped in to protect me. Why he was upset when he was going to help or do something for me, and Jason took his place. I was mad at him, but how I can be mad now?_ _I have to speak to_ _him. I must._

The Gamemaster's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ben told me things! Personal things! He told about Jason and Victoria! And how he was so jealous! He admitted that he felt she" he pointed at me with a big chubby finger, "was out of his league, but he felt what he felt! He'd tried to crush the feeling but it wasn't going!" he roared. "For months he's felt this way Victoria! But he was too chicken to admit it! He wasn't strong enough! Physically and emotionally!"

_Oh my god. Why didn't Ben say something? What should I do? I'll tell how I truly. I can't let him go to jail for this, and if he does he needs to know first. Needs to know I love him. And I'll get him if it takes me a million years._

I yelled at the Gamemaster. "He is not chicken! And I will not listen to you say all that shiv about him!"

I leapt over the witness stand door and charged up to the Gamemaster and grabbed his collar and brought his face to mine.

"You know what, Roman?! I changed my mind! I don't care what you think about Ben! He's my friend and the thing is, I LOVE HIM TOO!"


	2. Confessions

**By the way, Ben's not expelled from Bolton. Just thought I'd mention that. **

The court room went silent.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the courtroom doors, a few metres away. A familiar voice.

"Is this true?" The voice asked. "You-you do?"

I glanced round, letting go of the Gamemaster's shirt collar.

It was Ben.

He was dressed in his black shirt and jeans. Same as last night. His shoulder height, thick black hair tucked behind his ears as usual.

He's always appeared handsome and cute to me, maybe because of how his shirt bulged his muscles in his shoulders, neck, arms and waist, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

But today I saw him in a different way. We stood a few metres apart. Looking at each other. I looked into his dark eyes, and answered him. "Yes. I do Ben."

Ben took a few steps toward me with a look I've never seen on his face before. He was crying, silently at the words I'd spoken to him. I started to cry too.

I took a few steps forward as well. We both started running toward each other never leaving each other's eyes.

We met in the middle of the court room and embraced.

Ben then pushed me slightly away, so he could see my face.

He looked me in the eye, and whispered "I'm sorry Tor for never telling you straight up. I didn't know how you'd feel. But, it's true Tory. I do love you and I never said anything because I felt you were out of my league. You're too good for me. You're strikingly beautiful and deserve more than I'd ever be able to give you. You're meant for great things, and I'm just a boy who will probably take over his dad's job; cruising my boat back and forth between islands. I'm sorry for what I did. But I truly did it for you. And I was acting like a jerk because you were paying more attention to Jason than to me, and Jason likes you. I love you. And no matter how much I try, I will never stop loving you."

Ben words made me cry even more. I looked into his eyes and he stared back. Then I did what I thought I never would.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck and shoulders, and kissed him.

Ben than wrapped his arms round my back and pulled me closer. He kissed back. It was amazing.

The rest of the courtroom and all my troubles faded away.

To me all that existed was Ben.

It was like the fourth of July where our lips met. Our own fireworks. Ben then lifted me up so I was sitting on his front. He slid his tongue playfully across my lips as a sign to open up. I did.

Ben's tongue snaked it's way into my mouth and dominated over mine. My legs wrapped around his strong waist. His hands clutched both of my butt cheeks to keep me on his front. I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it.

We kept at it for another minute and then we both stopped and looked into each other's eyes again. I blushed and Ben grinned.

We stared again as I started grinning too.

Ben whispered into my ear. "I truly do love you Tory, and by the way, that was amazing."

I whispered into his, "Ben, I'm sorry for not realising sooner. I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you that wasn't right. Truthfully, I didn't know how to make it up to you, but I think the kiss was okay?"

I grinned at him.

"Totally, he replied."

He started grinning again too. He then put me down, and then we both realised.

We turned round to face the court room. We had a hundred pair of eyes staring at us.

Ben and I looked at each other, and our faces turned as red as beetroots.

_Oh shit. What do we do? _

Then we walked to the front of the court room, holding hands and Ben sat down on the single chair placed at the side on the witness chair.

I sat on his right knee, Ben's arms around my waist steadying me. We grinned at each other again then turned and faced Red Beard.

We spoke in unison, "So, can we continue?"

Everyone was staring at us, and then turned their eyes to Ben.

I looked at him, then realised why. I turned to face him.

"Ben, why are you here?"

"I've been in the outside hall, waiting for you to finish. I snuck away from my parents and lawyer. I wanted to talk to you."

He looked at me with a mixed look of surprise and sadness.

"But when I heard what you said, I walked inside where I saw you. Being a badass ninja." He winked.

The jury was sweating uncontrollably.

"How about we convene tomorrow? The witnesses need to sort some, umm, personal stuff out."

"Fine with us!" Ben and I answered in unison, grinning.

Everyone started whispering and exiting, and in seconds the court room only contained Ben, myself, Hi, Shelton, and Kit.

Hi and Shelton stared at us grinning like bonkers. Kit just shuffled a bit, looking at his shoes, then shrugged,

"You kids can go back in the boat, I'll see you around ten this evening. You can miss school today."

Then Kit left too.

_This is gonna be so awkward._

I was still sitting on Ben's knee and Ben was just looking around the room.

As soon as Kit left, Hi pounced.

"So then, guys, what's going on? This was an interesting court session."

Hi was grinning uncontrollably.

"That was one serious lip lock there Tory. And Ben, I suppose you enjoyed the session too?"

Ben and I looked at each other and then gave Hi sheepish grins.

"Well, I, err, yeah…" Ben mumbled.

I looked at Shelton and Hiram. "Look guys, Ben and I are now, well, more than friends, and, err, is this a problem?"

Hi looked at me again.

"Nope. I knew there was some chemistry between you two, but I didn't know if it was gonna evolve to something more." Ben and I blushed again.

Surprisingly, Ben took spoke first.

"Look guys, we'll talk at the bunker, okay? Come on guys. Let's go home!"


	3. Too Connected

**Okay folks, here's chapter three. Also, I'm re-doing a couple of parts in Chapter two, maybe one as well to fix some mistakes. Well, not mistakes but make it better! I'm doing that for my other story as well, so yeah… enjoy this chapter for the moment. **

It was now four-fifteen in the afternoon and we were in the bunker.

It had been a very awkward trip back on _Sewee_, Ben's boat. No one had known what to say and still didn't know. The bunker was cool as always.

No matter what the temperature was outside it never affected it. I

was sweating, not as much as I normally would, cause I'll admit it, I'm a sweater.

"So, guys, any questions?" _God that is the worst thing to say. _

"Well," started Shelton, "what's actually happening at the moment? With Ben, and you both?" nodding toward me and Ben.

_Here we go. This is gonna be fun. (note the sarcasm.) _

"I'll start from the beginning." Ben.

He told Hiram and Shelton what he told me. How he met the Gamemaster and told him about me, Jason, and him. What he felt and how he got betrayed.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Okay. I got it now." Hi.

"That is a lot to take in." Shelton.

"Yeah. I know." Ben.

"Guys, we need to move on. The Gamemaster's definitely gonna go to jail, Ben's free, and we are all still here with no serious injuries."

"Tor's right. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's done now, and I helped to put the son of a bitch into jail. And I know I should've told you when he betrayed me, and I was a jerk. I just hope you guys will forgive me. Oh, and girl. Sorry." He blushed.

"Do you really think I woulda kissed you if I hadn't already?" I winked. Ben put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

He grinned, "Well, maybe, if you wanted a real good kiss." I sat on his lap and put my arms round his neck.

"What if I did?" I started grinning as well.

"Oh stop it." He joked, still grinning. I got dead serious.

"Make me." Ben stopped smiling.

"Maybe I will." Then we both grinned and he kissed me again.

A few seconds passed.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. _Hi and Shelton. I forgot about them. Opps. _

Ben and I reluctantly pulled away and I sat beside him on the bench to the right of the door.

"You guys done?" Hi asked. Ben stumbled over words.

"Err, yeah, umm, sorry about that." He tried a sheepish grin. Hi didn't smile. _We'll have to watch it. _

"Just try to do the flirting on your own time. Please. It's kinda disgusting."

"Right, sorry." Ben and I spoke in unison.

"Anyway, on a more important note," Hi turned to Ben with a cocky grin on his face. "I didn't know you could flirt."

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Shelton stepped in and crossed his arms.

"Same for you Victoria. Where did you pick up flirting skills?"

_Jeez guys. That's your question? Where did we learn to flirt? What the hell?_

"Seriously? My dad has a _girlfriend_. I walk in on them flirting on the couch all the time. I'm bound to pick up something up. Besides, it's not exactly rocket science." "Okay. That's acceptable. What bout you Benjamin?"

A few seconds passed. Maybe minutes.

"Ok. When I visit my mum's place, she normally has some guy friends over, and I hear like five of them flirting with her at once. I can't help but learn. It is _so disgusting _though."

_I never realised his mum had guy friends. It never occurred to me that she might be that sort of person to maybe juggle five boyfriends at once. How cruel to Ben._

"That's plausible too. Okay. Next issue. What's going on with you two? Please don't tell the more intimate things,"

Ben and I blushed.

"But just tell us some… stuff. Start from the courtroom."

_Well, this gonna be awkward, and complicated. What do I say? Oh god. Whatever. Let's start._

"Well, you saw what happened in the courtroom. The Gamemaster started yelling about how Ben loved me and how he was jealous."

Ben dropped his head in embarrassment, but I continued.

"Then I yelled that I loved Ben, and he stepped into the room, asked me if I really did, I said yes and we ran towards each other and hugged. Then Ben whispered to me that he did indeed love me and that he was jealous and some other stuff you don't need to know, and then…"

I paused as a light pink rose up my neck to my cheeks.

Ben raised his head and gave a slight grin, taking my hand and looking at the other boys, "Tory kissed me. For a while. I won't go into detail. Then we realised everyone in the courtroom was watching us, including you two, and we walked to the front of the room and sat down. Then, we left and here we are now!"

"Thanks for clearing that up buddy." Hi had walked to the fridge while we talked and was now eating an apple.

"So, what do you want to do now? Cause I have an idea!" I smiled my most convincing smile.

A look of terror slide onto Shelton's face. "Oh no."

"What?"

"You're gonna ask us to go looking for trouble."

I actually thought Shelton was going to crumble onto the floor.

"Nope." I winked

"Wha-at? Did I fall down the rabbit hole into madness land? Or did _you _just say we can have a normal day?"

"You have not fallen down a hole, Shelton! I was just gonna suggest a swim in the sea by the beach. It is a pretty hot day today and we've had a hell of a week."

Shelton sighed with relief.

"But, we could go and look for trouble if you want." I gave him a cheeky grin.

His eyes went so wide I thought they might pop out of their sockets.

"No! A swim is what I ordered!" Waving his hands in the air above his head.

"So, Ben, Hi? What do you think?"

"I'm in!" They said at once.

"Wait, we don't have any swimmers." Hi.

"I thought you were the fun one! We swim in our clothes, and if anyone asks, we fell in getting off the boat."

"Right!" He yelled, jumping up and pointing one finger in the air. "_Allons-y!" _

_This is gonna be great!_


	4. Ben VS The Beast

We reached the beach twenty minutes later.

The sun was setting over the sea, a little above the horizon and the sky was filled with pink, purple and yellow clouds.

"Still wanna go for a swim?" I asked the boys.

"Hell, yeah!"They yelled.

Shelton ran to the sand, and started taking off his sandals. Hi and Ben grinned at each other and followed.

I ran after them.

When I reached the shoreline Hi and Shelton were already climbing into the water and Ben was waiting for me.

I knelt down next to him and pulled off my socks and sneakers.

I finished and suddenly Ben swept me off my feet and ran into the surf.

When he was waist deep he grinned at me and threw me into the surf. I laughed.

"Well, that's a way to make an entrance!" I'd righted myself and was now standing with the water halfway up my mid-section. Shelton and Hi were a way down the beach seeing who could stay underwater for the longest.

Ben took off his shirt and threw it up onto the sand. Then waded over next to me and put his arms around my waist.

I wrapped mine around his neck. "So."

"So." He grinned.

Then he lowered his head and kissed me. I kissed back automatically. This one seemed even better than the others. Our tongues went into each other's mouths and Ben lifted me up onto his chest again.

His hands held my thighs supporting me and one of his hands slipped into the bottom of my shorts slightly. My heart was beating fast, and I could feel his beating in his chest.

Suddenly a small wave lapped at the hem of my shirt.

I pulled away from Ben.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just, I thought I felt the water move." I looked to the right and saw Hi and Shelton leaping out of the water.

"GET OUT!" They screamed.

"Why?" I yelled.

Ben looked passed me and shock covered his usually monotone face. His eyes widened and I saw the slightest hint of fear deep in his ash eyes.

"Tor. Run!" He dropped me and started to push me towards the shore.

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" He yelled. He started muttering. 'It's coming too fast. We won't make it."

"What?!"

He lifted me out of the water and threw me through the air onto the shore.

BOOM.

_Oww. That hurt! _

Shelton and Hi rushed to my side and pulled me up. I glanced into the sea.

"Oh my god. BEN! RUN!"

I started running towards the water, but Shelton and Hi each grabbed one of my arms and held me back.

There was a shark, about 20 feet long swimming towards Ben. Mouth open and ready to kill.

It was at least two times as big as him and had a hundred times as many teeth.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Shelton yelped.

"I have no idea." Hi gasped. "I've heard of people having courage but holy crap!"

I just stared. Ben quickly glanced at us.

"Just stay there!" He yelled. He was smiling, and determination clouded his eyes. The fear I saw before was now replaced with excitement as I gazed deeper into them.

He turned back, and was face to face with the shark's teeth.

He raised his right fist and hit its snout so the shark toppled to the left. He then launched himself onto the shark's back and pulled up its top jaw.

SNAP.

It snapped. The noise of an engine howling filled the air. Ben's dad had returned from his afternoon trip to LIRI to bring back the early finishing scientists.

And all twenty people had started to watch Ben beat that shark's ass. Luckily Tom didn't seem to be among the crowd, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it. He just broke its jaw." I whispered.

"I know." Hi and Shelton were still holding onto my arms to stop me from running in.

I glanced back from the boat to Ben, who had just knocked the shark onto its back where it lay motionless.

He began walking towards us brushing his hands against each other; just as if he was dusting dirt off them. I sighed.

_Thank God Ben._

I started walking towards him as Shelton and Hi had released their death grip of my arms.

Ben grinned and winked. Suddenly the shark rolled the right way up and began swimming towards him full speed.

"BEN!" I screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

He spun round but it was too late. The shark swum underneath the water and I heard him grunt. In seconds there was no Ben.

And no shark.

He was gone.


	5. BEN!

**Woo hoo new chapter! I'm on a roll. By the way this is very forward and quite flirty. Enjoy anyways though. Reviews are always welcome. Especially from svc16105**

"Ben!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"BEN!" _Oh god! Please! Please…_

There were cries of alarm from the docks, and swifts of blood styled the water.

Seconds passed and more blood appeared.

Shelton and Hi rushed to my side and took my hands.

I squeezed theirs as tears flowed down their cheeks.

We were beginning to give up hope when the shark started rising up from the water.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

The shark's tail and dorsal fin were gone, and blood was dripping from the wounds.

It rose all the way out of the water, and Ben then then appeared.

One hand planted on the front of the shark behind its jaw and one on the rear, near where the tail had once been.

Even from the beach I could see his muscles straining under the weight of the shark.

His shoulders appeared, followed by his mid-section. He leaned back and threw the shark into the ocean, 20 feet away.

"Holy crap." Hi muttered under his breath.

I couldn't believe it. Cheers sprang from the docks, and Ben was panting lightly as he ran from the water up to us on the beach.

I was too shocked to even move.

To breathe.

Hi ran towards Ben and gave him a giant hug, which Shelton then joined. A few seconds passed, then they started to walk off to the side.

Ben turned to me, and stared. Then ran towards me.

I looked at him, eyes wide. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I could've slapped him.

I did.

His head shot to the side and he placed his right hand on his right cheek as a hand mark my size appeared. I pulled away.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" Ben put his head down in despair.I took a deep, calming breathe.

"But," I stepped close and put my arms around his neck, "thanks. Just, please don't do that again. I thought I'd lost you." I hugged him tight to me, then kissed him.

His arms once again wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back with a strong force.

Looking at him, I realised how hot he was, especially when he's wet. His thick black hair was smoothed down on his head and his wet copper skin glinted in the sunset.

We slowly released each other, and ran up the beach to join Hi and Shelton after grabbing our stuff, ad hightailed it out of there.

Hi, as usual, pounced immediately. "How did you do that Ben?! You were so brave, and, well, strong! You're like Hercules!"

We walked back on the path leading to the townhomes. Ben explained everything.

"When you yelled, I looked pass Tor, and saw the shark. I knew what it was: Great White. A half grown one. I started running to the sand with her, but it was too close, and knew we _both _wouldn't reach it in time. So, I picked her up and threw her onto the shore, so she'd be safe. I wouldn't have made it, and I thought, I'm strong, so why not put my strength to the test. I knew you were worried on the beach, so I seriously hoped it would work. So, I hit it, and climbed on its back, then thought I could pull out some teeth, to help myself, if it did manage to bite me, but instead I accidentally snapped its jaw. I couldn't believe it when that happened. So, it was in pain, I could tell that, cause it stopped squirming, so I elbowed it in both its eyes, and it fell on its back. Job done! I thought, anyway. When Tor," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "called out, so I had a bit of warning, but couldn't hit it again in time. It caught my ankle with its teeth and took me under. Under the water, I was seriously pissed, so _I _ripped off its tail and fin, by the way, no idea how I did that. And then it just drifted in front of me, unconscious from the pain or something. So, to get it back out there, away from the island I thought I could throw it, so you saw it rise up out of the water and I followed. I chucked it, and ran back to you lot. Done."

He clicked his fingers while grinning at us.

I stepped in. "How heavy do think the shark was?"

"A bit over two hundred pounds. So maybe, 220."

"And how much are you, Benjamin?" Hi was shocked from the tale, especially when Ben answered. "Two hundred pounds. Just about."

"What?!" Shelton's eyes widened.

"Look guys, I'm not fat or anything, you can see that for yourself." Everyone glanced down at his mid-section. Ben wasn't fat at all. In fact, he was probably the fittest of us all. His stomach gave us the view of abs.

An eight-pack. I resisted the urge to lick my lips.

Thankfully I succeeded.

"So why do you weigh so much?" Hi asked.

"Hiram, take a look at Ben. At his arms, specifically. What do you see?"

Hi scanned Ben up and down, and squinted at his arms, and pretended to hold up a magnifying glass.

"Oh! I get it. Sorry. Tory, looks like you've gained the perfect partner. Strong, fearless, and a good kisser." He winked.

_Oh good lord. _

"Let's go to my house. I wanna check you for injuries Mr Blue." I looked at Ben. He opened his mouth to refuse, but seeing the determined look in my eyes shut it again.

"Fine." He sighed.

Then he grinned, "Inspect me all you want Miss Tory."

Hi snorted.

"Okay I'm sorry Hiram, but I just kicked a Great White sharks ass, and please, just let it go!"

"Okay." He agreed. We ran the way back to my townhome.


	6. Busted

We'd reached my bunker, and found Kit and Whitney snogging on the couch.

Kit wore a white collared shirt and brown shorts, while Whitney wore a long dress with red roses on it. When they saw us they quickly slid to either ends of the couch and switched the television on.

I went to get the first aid kit to check Ben out for injuries. "What do you need the kit for? Did one of you hurt yourself?" Kit looked alarmed.

"No." I responded calmly. "Ben just, umm, fell twenty feet from a tree, attempting to grab his shirt, which a bird had grabbed off the ground and tried to use for it's nest."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want some help?"

"No!" I responded too fast. "We're good, thanks."

Whitney eyed Ben and then stared in shock. "Whitney? What's up?" Kit asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, is it illegal for sixteen year old boys to get that, umm, muscly?" _Oh god Whitney! Seriously? _

"Ben just works out a lot." I responded, a little too fondly.

"Oh. Okay." Whitney turned her attention to the television with Kit, watching the news. We all sat down on the floor to the right of the couch, far enough back so they adults couldn't see us, but so we could still see the television.

Ben sat facing it, and I sat to the left of him, and Hi then Shelton to the right. Firstly I checked his back. There were a few scratches from the sticks in the sea they were stirring up, but nothing major. I moved to his front.

While feeling him over, I could tell he was fighting the urge to lift me onto his lap and have a snogging contest right there and then. While feeling his shoulders, arms and chest, I wasn't entirely sure, if everything when it's right place. His muscles are so hard, it could've been a bone sticking up. "You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

I blushed. I actually was a bit. I whispered into his ear, "Yep." I smiled. "Are all your bones in the right place? Cause to be honest, I can't really tell." He chuckled and felt himself over quickly.

"Yeah. All bones in their sockets." "Well, that's good! Cause I wouldn't be happy if I had to push them back into their sockets!"

"Neither would I!" We started getting flirty again. Hi cleared his throat. We snapped back and shut up.

"Thanks." Ben whispered to Hi.

He nodded a formal 'you're welcome.' _Oh brother. _The television got turned up.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I asked Kit.

"Look!" He replied pointing at the screen. We all gasped at once.

'And now for the most astonishing story for the day, Teenager VS Shark. A young man and his three friends were having a swim on Morris Island beach only a little while ago, when a half grown Great White decided to have some lunch. Well, it tried. This video was taken on the iPhone of a man who works at LIRI, on Loggerhead Island. His name will not be revealed for his protection. Sadly, there is no sound, but we have managed to work out what happened.' The video started to play, with the voice of the man speaking along. 'The Great White swam towards the boy and a girl, who then started running towards the shore. The boy threw the girl onto the shore, where two other boys helped her up then secured her, as she tried to get back to the other one, still in the water.'

The screen showed me yelling to Ben, then him turning around and looking at us. 'He then did something no one's seen anyone do in a long time. He hit the shark in the snout and climbed onto its back. We believe here, that the boy did a miracle and snapped the sharks jaw. This was believed to have rendered the shark unconscious, and the boy started his way back to the shore. But, the shark woke up and the boy barely got a warning before the shark attacked. The girl yelled, and that was the warning. He then got swept under the water and his friends were freaking out on the beach. When he remerged the tail and dorsal fin had been torn off. No one quite knows how he did this, but I'm gonna start lifting weights so I can do that if I need to. The final surprise was when he managed to lift a 250 pound shark from the water and chuck it into the water ten metres away. When the hero finally retreated from the water he was met with hugs from two of his friends who gave him high fives and a bro hug, as they say these days.'

_Oh crap. Someone filmed me and Ben. _'The girl we now figure, is his girlfriend, as when he ran over to her, got a reward.' The video then showed me and Ben kissing on the beach, then the four of us running towards the forest. The video was blurred, which was helpful, so I sighed quietly in relief. 'Even though the blurred picture, we have identified the teenagers.' _Oh hell. _The hero of the day, is sixteen year old Benjamin Blue. The girlfriend, we presume, is fourteen year old, Victoria Brennan. And the other two, are fifteen year old Hiram Stolowitzski, and Shelton Devers. Congrats to you all, especially young Ben Blue! That's all for tonight. To see the video again, just log onto our website and click on the link. Thank you.'

Kit turned the television off. I got up and the boys followed. We walked next to the television and stood just before the wall, where both Kit and Whitney stared at us with shocked faces. I thought Whitney was gonna faint.

"Falling out of a tree, huh?" Kit looked at Ben, who then grabbed my hand. "To be truthful, Kit, I didn't think you'd believe me, if I told you I beat up a shark, and came away with no serious injuries." Ben confessed.

Whitney swooped in. "Oh my god! I-I don't know what to say!" She turned to me. "Tory! Is that true, what they said on the news?! He's your boyfriend? I thought that maybe you and Jason-" Whitney cut herself off.

She was staring at Ben, and suddenly slid over and cuddled into Kit. She looked terrified. I turned to face Ben. He had that look in eyes again. He looked like Mount Vesuvius, ready to erupt. He was mad at the mention of Jason's name. And especially at the fact Whitney had begun to fantasise about me and him. He looked down at me and I stared into his eyes, willing him to calm down. It wasn't working. He was gonna flare!


	7. Relationship and Ben's strength revealed

"Ben. It's okay. Calm down." I whispered. He wasn't. I turned to Whitney.

"Apologize."

"For what? He looks like he's gonna crush me!"

"If you don't, maybe he will. And trust me; do you want him re-doing what he did to the shark? On you? Cause I bet he would, and he could, cause correct me if I'm wrong, but you're much lighter than a shark!"

She nearly fell on the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" She started crying.

I looked back up at Ben; he was stuck in a trance or something. A speck of gold flicked in his eyes. _Just do it! Stop being chicken and do it already Tory! _

"Tory! Calm him down! Do something. Or I'll do it myself!" Kit yelled at me.

I turned back to Ben. Then got my hand loose from his, wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled myself up and my lips met his. He was so shocked he snapped back into reality immediately.

He fell back against the wall and put his hands on my waist then pulled me closer, and did what he always did. He lifted me up on his front and kissed back. I heard Whitney and Kit, whisper to each other and start backing out of the room.

_You two snog a lot, and guess what, it's my turn. Our turn._

About ten seconds later Ben pulled away and dropped me back on the ground. "Sorry about that. I just have a couple of issues with him." He spoke to everyone, but was looking at Kit and Whitney.

They came back and sat on the couch. "Umm, no problem." Kit stumbled. Hi and Shelton walked to the couch that's to the right of the television, and Ben went too, and sat down.

There was no more room left but Ben tapped his knee, and I sat on it. Whitney pounced. "Err, thanks Tory, for calming him down."

"No problem. There's only two ways to calm Ben down: either you slap him across the face, or you kiss him. And I knew which one he'd prefer." Ben wrapped he arms round my waist to steady me then reached up and gave me a kiss. _He's a good kisser. I'll give him that. _"Right. So, how long has, this been going on for?" Ben took this one. "Do you mean, officially, or un-officially?"

"Both."

"You take this one Tor." Ben winked at me.

"Okay. Officially: Since this morning. Un-officially: About two months? What do you think Ben?" He grinned. "Same." Whitney turned and faced Kit.

"Do you know about them?" She put her hand on her breasts and mascara started running down her cheeks, as she cried. Kit sighed and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I just haven't had the chance to tell you. And, I wanted Tory and Ben to tell you themselves. Guess that didn't work out so well."

"Come on guys." I looked at the boys. "Let's go."

"Not yet young lady and you three." Kit voice sounded threatening. "I have a couple of questions for you lot. For starters, what the hell were you doing? Taking on a Great White like that?!" He stared at Ben.

"Look, I wasn't planning on it, but it was either gonna get Tory or me. And no way in hell was I gonna let it get her. So I threw her onto the shore like you saw. And I knew I wasn't going to get away. And not to brag, but I'm the strongest in this room, and I was pretty sure I could take it on. Turned out I was right." Kit eyed him suspiciously. "Proof it."

"Prove I can take a Great White on? You saw the video!"

"I _know _you can do that, but prove you're strong." _What kind of request is that?_

"Seriously? I'm sitting here with no shirt on! Can't you see the muscles in my arms

"Alright. You're on." He turned to Kit. "I'll pick up or do three things that no one else in this room can do by themselves." I glanced over at Hi and Shelton. They looked, excited. Surprisingly.

"Anyone got popcorn? Cause we're about to witness modern day Hercules." Hi joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, cupcake!" Ben said sarcastically. He turned to me.

"Act one." He started to stand up so I leapt off his lap. Then he stood in front of me with his hands held up at just above his waist. Not linked, just singularly. "What do want me to do?"

"Take my hands." I did as he asked. "Tight." I squeezed his hands and he squeezed mine. _Oww. That's a bit too tight. _Seeing the look of pain on my face he loosened. _That's better. _He gazed into my eyes. "Do you trust me?" I gazed back.

"Yes." I got lifted off the ground, slowly, until I was upside down above Ben's head and he started lowering me behind his back. _Okay. This is a bit scary, but awesome! _Then I reached the ground and he spun me so I was facing him again. "You okay?" "Yeah. That was a bit shocking, but it was awesome!" I smiled at him.

"Okay. Next. Come outside." Everyone followed him outside where he stood in front of Kit's jeep. "Promise I won't scratch it." "What are going to do? Lift up the bumper?" Whitney asked that.

"Hey. Shut it! You wanted him to prove he was strong and he's doing it! No idea why you want him to prove it, but whatever!" For once Kit actually didn't yell at me.

The jeep was quite high up, so Ben crouched underneath the jeep, and pushed up on the bottom of it. Everyone stared in shock as he grunted a couple of times, then rose up with the jeep above his head.

"Oh my god!" Whitney looked as white as a ghost. He now was fully standing up, panting lightly, with a five hundred pound jeep above his head.

"Holy crap." Kit, Shelton and Hi said at once. Kit gulped. "Forget about the third thing Ben. You have _definitely _proved yourself."

"Thanks." Ben grunted. He collapsed onto one knee and jeep wobbled on his hands. I ran over and helped him support the jeep. Together we lowered the jeep and rolled out from underneath it. "That was the second most amazing thing I've seen today." I grinned at Ben and turned round to face Whitney and Kit.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes." They responded. They were actually shivering from shock. I glanced at my watch. Six-thirty.

Shelton spoke first. "I have to get going. My mum's gonna be yelling at me, cause dinner will be cold."

"Me too." Hi chipped in. "I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago. And I don't want to get grounded."

They both ran off. "Sorry Tor, but I got to go as well. I have a, err, well, something to buy, and not much time to do it. Come to my place around eight-thirty will you? I need to show you something."

"Sure. Bye." I waved as Ben ran off. Kit and Whitney looked at me.

"Anything to say?" Whitney asked.

"Nope." I ran inside a nd up to my bedroom. _I need to sleep._


	8. She-Devil strikes again

I woke to the sound of Kit's booming voice echoing up the stairs. "Hurry up and get down here! Dinner's ready!"

I walked down into the kitchen, and wanted to kill myself right there on the spot. _It's her._ _Whitney Dubois. She's still here! Why?! I swear to god, I'm gonna be the one to kill her one day. Dibs murdering Whitney._ I sat at the table and started eating. I couldn't really complain. The food was pretty good. The only good thing about Whitney. Halfway through, Whitney asked me the question I'd know had been coming and wanting to avoid.

"So, Tory, how's it going with Jason? I know you like Ben and all, but I don't think he's right for you." Whitney sighed.

_Blargh _

"Look, Whitney, the thing is, I'm happy with Ben. Not Jason. Also he doesn't do it for me in that way." I thought Whitney was going to faint. Her face had turned as white as a ghost. She took a few staggered breathes and put both hands on her chest.

"What? Please tell me you didn't just say that!" She spoke so slowly and quietly I could just understand what she said. I looked Whitney in the eye, and started to speak, but Whitney beat me to it. "Tory, I don't know what you see in those boys you go traipsing around islands with. They could never give you anything like a young lady such as yourself should have. They're disgusting."

_Stay calm_. _Stay_ _calm._

"Especially that Benjamin Blue. He is pretty cute and stuff, but seriously. Why are you even with him in the first place? Besides, he's a criminal. He's dangerous. He's the reason why you always get into trouble. Honestly, he's the worst person you could fall for, and you are pretty weak so I'm not surprised you did."

I lost it. I couldn't help it. She insulted Ben and me!

I pushed my chair back and stood up. Hands curled into fists. I slammed them onto the table.

"Look Whitney! Why do you care so much?! How dare you talk about my friends like that! And what the hell is your problem with Ben!? Because, guess what Whitney! I'm not just with Ben and dating him! I LOVE HIM! So go ahead! Blabbermouth all you want about him! About us! In fact, I'm heading to his place right now! For a date! So, BYE!"

I left Whitney speechless as I stormed out the door. I ran over to Ben's bunker and knocked on the door. He answered almost immediately. Looking at my face, he quickly swept me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Tory, are you okay? What's wrong?" I'd started crying about what got said. I looked at Ben with watery eyes. His dark eyes swarming with concern.

"It's okay Ben. I just yelled at Whitney, because she got mad at me for loving and dating you, and she said above all people I could fall for, it shouldn't be you. And I lost it."

Ben looked at me and sighed. Then he wiped my eyes with his hand. He started to grin. I then realised why and started laughing.

Ben was wearing a tuxedo.


	9. Gifts and flaming wolfs

White button-up shirt with a black jacket and tie. And long black pants and black shoes. He nodded toward to the docks and began walking past me holding my hand. I followed him. Then he stopped before the turn to the dock and grinned at me. I grinned back.

"What are you doing?" Ben then put his arms round the top of my back and lifted my legs off the ground and carried me, bridal style to the boat. _Isn't he Romeo?_

He then placed me on the bench, in front of candles and ice-cream. "Oh my God. I can't believe it. I-I love it!" I turned to Ben and stood up then wrapped my arms round his muscular waist and kissed him.

Then pulled back and stared into his eyes. Ben released his hands from my waist, and looked at me. "Wait here. I'll be right back." With that he charged back up the hill, his copper skin glimmering in the moonlight.

I sat there for barely two minutes before he returned carrying a white box with red roses tied to the top of the box by a silver ribbon. He sat next to me on the bench, and passed me the box.

"I know that I can't really buy you expensive things, like other boyfriends would, but I wanted to get you something, that would make you shine at the cotillion events."

"Oh Ben. I don't need anything."

"Can you open it? Please?" I looked at him with my emerald eyes and said yes. I untied the ribbon and placed the roses on the bench next to me. Ben picked one up and placed it behind my ear. _Oh God. Isn't he just the romantic, but in a good way. _I gave him a quick kiss again. Then I lifted up the box lid and stared in aww at the contents of the box. Inside laid a strapless, white silk dress, with a two small boxes laying on top.

I opened the largest of the two boxes and lifted out a silver chained necklace with a diamond heart-shaped gem dangling from another chain which was attached to the original silver chain with two silver pearls on either side. Ben took it from the palm of my hand and secured it around my neck.

I then opened the smaller box and inside was a matching bracelet, which he then placed around my right wrist. "Do you like them?" Ben asked. I leaned over and kissed him again and Ben lifted me up off the bench and onto his lap. We remained that way for another five minutes till he pulled away and grinned.

"I guess that's a yes then." I mirrored his grin. "I've got one more thing for you though." He chirped.

"Aww Ben! This is more than enough! I can't believe you bought me this!"

"I promise! Just one more!" He reached into his jacket's left inside pocket and pulled out another small box. I opened it and inside lay a silver watch with diamonds framing the main part of the watch. Also in the box were small diamond stud earrings. I looked at Ben and started crying. "Oh my god Ben! How did you get these? How can you afford all of this?" Ben looked at me then smiled.

"Well, I sold some of Sewee's fancy equipment and I got a few grand. Which, is well, about how much I needed. But I wasn't using the equipment and I wanted to buy you something. Also, I thought, now you have your own beautiful dress and jewellery for cotillion. And, you might get Whitney off your back now."

I stared into his sparkling eyes and then all of a sudden I realised. Ben was flaring.

"Ben. You're flaring!" I hissed. He looked at me.

"Well, Tory, you're flaring too. But how?" I stopped still. Then realised I that I was actually flaring. He looked at me with amazement. "I didn't even realise I'm flaring! And with me, I have to get mad!"

I didn't quite know what to say. With me, I can flare quite easily. But this time it had just happened without me summoning it. And, there was no pain. I sank into my thoughts as I tried to figure it out. Normally it takes forever but a thought just came to me. _I think I know._

"Ben, we both just flared really easily, because maybe, just maybe, we now flare, from love. _You_ can't flare unless you're mad, but look! It happened so easily." Ben looked shocked at first, but then gave a slight grin.

"I have an idea." He kissed me, with me on his lap and all of a sudden, my heart felt like it had exploded a million times at once. We kept kissing.

Suddenly I felt so strong and powerful, even without the other Virals there. I kept at it. He grasped my shoulders and pushed me away in shock. I stared at him.

"Are you okay?" He just stared at me, then looked pass me into the bushes. I looked too. Then understood why. There were two more sets of golden pupils looking at us. Then bodies emerged from the bushes. It was Hi and Shelton. I quickly climbed off Ben's lap and sat on the bench blushing like mad. Ben blushed too.

"Err, what are you g-guys doing here?" he stumbled, looking down at his shoes. Shelton's mouth opened but Hi beat him to it.

"Well, we were out and about and we saw you guys at the dock in the boat, doing, well, whatever." Shelton then crossed his arms and looked at me.

"That's not totally true."

He gave Hi the 'seriously?' face. "Yes we were out and about just walking around, but we both felt this strange sensation and came to the docks. Also, when we got here, we kind of saw a bright golden light."

"What?!" I jumped up. "From where?" Hi and Shelton glanced back and forth from Ben and me.

"You don't know?" They said in unison.

Ben and I looked at each other, and suddenly Ben stood up and grabbed my hand. "I know what they mean."

Hi and Shelton stepped back. "Do it."

They spoke to Ben, not me. He then turned to face me and kissed me for a few seconds. I

sensed Hi was filming us. That made me feel a bit weird. Even though it is Hi filming it. Ben then released me and nodded to Hiram. Hi brought up the video on his iPhone and played it.

It showed me and Ben starting to kiss and then a golden light rose from our lips and surrounded us. Except it changed. The light changed into flames. It got brighter and brighter and then the flames rose up above our heads and transformed into the shape of a wolf, still at first, then howling at the moon. Silently. Then Ben and I broke the kiss, and the flame with the wolf faded. The video ended.

"Holy crap." I said. "I know." The boys responded in unison. "How did you know what happened?" I asked Ben. He looked at me. His eyes were their normal dark brown, and I could feel my flare fading.

"Suddenly I kind of gained your ability just for a few seconds. My mind just leapt out of my head and I saw us through Hi's eyes. I have no idea how. It just, just happened." "What the hell is happening to us now? And I bet this doesn't happen to wolfs." I shivered.

"God, what's happening to us?"

There was silence all around. _I feel dizzy. Oh god, I need to sleep. _I started to fall, but felt Ben catch me on the way down. He lifted me up and laid me on the bench in the boat.

I blacked out.


	10. Close call

**Hey guys. I'm so so so X100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 sorry for being such a bitch with updating, I've just been really busy with some stuff, but I'm definitely getting back on the ball and if I'm not, may Castiel strike me down to the pit.**

**As most of you have probably figured out by now, this story is really shitty. It's not life-like or logical, but it **_**is **_**fun and crazy. I haven't exactly edited it, but wrote this story when I was 9, including a certain something in a few chapters time. I was a bad writer back then, but I'm now 12, turning 13 in a month and in my new story High School Life, which I have had writer's block on, it will hopefully be better. These are my very first fanfics ever so…. Yeah.. enjoy my shitty writing. **

I woke up laying on a couch in a familiar room. And frightened voices all speaking at once.

"Ben, what happened? And for the love of god, why are you wearing a tuxedo?" _That was Kit._

"No offense Kit, but we need to be looking after Tor not fantasizing on the possible ideas of why I'm wearing a tuxedo!" _That was my knight in shining armour; Ben. _

"Just shut up both of you! Oh my god! What's wrong with her?! Someone do something!" _Oh shit. It's the queen of kill me now. Whitney. _"Look Whitney, calm down, she's just unconscious."

_And that's Hi and Shelton in unison. I'm gonna get up now. _

"Uh, what happened?" Ben was seated at my side and helped me to sit up.

"Well," he replied, "we were on the boat talking and you just fainted. I picked you up and carried you back here. Hi and Shelton came back too and carried the presents." Whitney cut in.

"Yes, Ben. Talking about the presents, what are they? Socks?"

That comment made me wake up. "Hey Whitney! Shut your mouth! I won't let you talk to Ben like that!"

"Victoria, watch it!" Kit half-yelled.

"But…" I trailed off.

"It's alright Tor." Ben hugged me and I buried my head into his chest and cried. My head pounded and everything was too much.

It sounds childish, but I just needed a hug. A hug, from Ben. Everyone went quiet and Ben started stroking my head. It occurred to me I had no idea Ben would do that. Actually just sit there and let me cry all over him. Whitney then got up off the couch and started walking towards us. I looked up for a second, eyes red and sore and swarming with tears.

Ben then glanced down at my face and wiped the tears from my eyes like he'd done earlier that evening. "Whitney, no." Ben looked directly into her eyes and dared her to look away. For a second there was actually a look of fear on her face. She stepped back and sat on the couch. Her left hand finding Kit's.

"How do you feel?" Shelton asked. _Wow. I actually feel… horrible. _

"Bad. I ache all over and my head is pounding. I feel weak." Kit sighed. "Okay. I'll carry you up to bed. You're all going to school tomorrow cause we're not going to court. The jury's got the flu, and there are no replacements available. Including you Ben. Since that event with the shark Bolton's taken you back. If they are still happy with you in one week, you're back there for sure."

Ben stepped in. "Thanks! That's great! And, umm, it's alright. I'll take her up."

"Wait!" _That came out a bit too loud. _"Can I speak to Ben, for a moment? Please? In private?"

"Umm, okay." Everyone replied at once. And everyone went into the kitchen. Except Hi and Shelton, they left. _No goodbye? Alright._

"What's up?" I took a deep breathe. "I don't wanna stay here tonight."

"Why?"

"Everything's too much. I need to get away for at least tonight. I just need a break."

"Stay here." With that Ben exited the lounge and headed into the kitchen. I heard him talking to Kit and Whitney, then both of them talking at once, Ben's voice raising and Kit and Whitney sighing. With that he re-entered the room. _What the hell? _Kit and Whitney headed upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You're staying at my place for a few days." Ben winked and pushed his hair behind his ears. "Wha-at? How?" Ben grinned. "You want to get out of here for a while, so, welcome to the Blue's for a while."

"Oh my god! Thank you! Wait. Is your dad okay with this?"

"Your dad's telling him now." He pulled me up of the couch and twirled me around once. "Now get up there and start packing some clothes!" As he said it he slapped me on my ass. I laughed then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs with me.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKK

"You ready?" Ben asked. I nodded. It was twenty minutes later and we were standing outside the Ben's townhome door. Only he and his dad live there. His mum lives on Mount Pleasant. Just across the bay, which why I think Ben bought _Sewee_. So he could see her quicker and more often. No one really knows what the marital status of the senior Blues are, but to respect Ben, we leave it alone.

He opened the front door and inside was the lounge room on the left and a kitchen straight ahead. I'd never seen the inside of his place before, no idea why, we just never really needed any tools from his place. "Nice place." I said.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest!" He grinned. We ran up the stairs onto the second level. _This is gonna be fun. _On the second level was a study on the right and Ben's dad's room on the left. The staircase ran up through the middle. We kept going up. On the third level there was one room, with its door in the centre on the hall, wide open. _Ben's room. _I walked through into the room and it was huge. To the left was the bathroom, and to the right was a queen bed on the far wall facing the door, a table with a lamp to the left of it, and in the corner to the right of the bed in front of the window was a dark brown mahogany desk with a bench lying underneath it and a mac laptop centred on the desk. An couch was positioned beside it. _So that's why he was always in different rooms. No computer, but a laptop. _

"I love your place! It's great!"

"Thanks. Umm, we don't have a guest room, so do you mind sharing a bed?" He blushed. Hard. "Nope. That's just fine." He sighed. "Cool. Cause to be honest, I wasn't sure what you'd say to that." "Of course I'd say yes. We'll be just like a married couple."

Ben's eyes widened. _Shit Tory! Why did you say that? That's the most awkward thing you could possibly say. _

To my surprise Ben pushed me up against the nearest wall, and kissed me. I kissed back. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought he might hear it. On impulse I un-did his tie, pulled his jacket off and threw them onto the floor. Ben put his hands against the wall above my head and kissed me on my neck. I gently pushed him away.

"Sorry." He started mumbling immediately. "I didn't mean to-" I shut him up with kissing him again, then slowly let go. I smiled. "I was just gonna ask, 'Do you want to move this to the bed?'" I couldn't believe what I was doing. Never in a million years would I have imagined myself saying that. Or do what was probably coming next, but I just went with the flow.

Ben gave me a flirty grin then picked me up and dropped me onto the bed. _God, I hope you know what you're doing Tory. _He sat down beside me on the bed, and leaned down to kiss me. I quickly sat up and pushed Ben down, so he'd been lying where I had been.

Then I flung my left leg over his waist, pulled my hair onto my back, and put my hands above his head on the pillow. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. As he kissed me with a wild hunger I laid down on his front as his held my waist.

He flipped me over till he was laying on my front and started to kiss my neck again. His hands fell to either side of my head and I ran my hands over his shoulders and arms. _Oh my god. What has gotten into him? Wow. _I rolled him over so I was back on top and un-buttoned his shirt then started kissing his chest and midsection. Ben then pulled me up when I'd finished and started to take my shirt off. I sat up and pulled it off. I was now wearing my bra and shorts. For a second he just laid there staring at me, then sat up and flipped me back, where he slid down my front and kissed my stomach. He pulled up and looked at me for a second. "Nice abs."

He pulled himself back up and we just kissed normally. I pulled away. "Should we be doing this?" We responded in unison, "Hell, yeah." We started to roll around on the bed, and stopped as I un-buckled his belt and threw it onto the floor. We kept kissing and rolled too far to the right and fell on the floor. I landed on top of Ben. "You okay?" The laptop jumped to life.

The screen beeped twice and then the webcam turned on. An image of Hi and Shelton filled two squares on the screen. I looked at Ben. "Quick!" I hissed. "Get up and dressed." "Tory, put your shirt on!" We got up but tripped over his belt and crashed back onto the floor. "Ben? Are you okay? What was that bang?" Hi asked from the screen.

"Umm, nothing." Ben yelled. I quickly got up, grabbed my shirt and put it on. Ben just scurried to the bench, sat down and waved for me to join him. "Ben, who's there with you?" Shelton asked crossing his arms. I sat down next to Ben smoothing my shirt, and glanced at him. _He hasn't put his shirt on! But, that shouldn't look too suspicious. If I hadn't they'd have had a heart attack. _Both boys on the screen looked mildly shocked at my appearance, but then smiled slightly. "Oh. Sorry Tory. Are you living with Ben now? What are you doing there?"

"I'm just staying here for a few days, so we can, umm, meet up easier."

"Oh, and by the why, we know what you were doing." Hi winked as he crossed his arms. "The webcam wasn't on, but the audio was. It's been on for the past five minutes." I looked at Ben. We both started stumbling over words.

"Look guys, it was, I mean."

"It just happened, well, just that once, and umm."

We just shut up. There was nothing we could say.

"Uh huh. Didn't know you were that were that type of girl Tory, to be bossed around." I lowered my head slightly while the attention to Ben.

"And Benjamin, what got into you? Nice start and nice finish." This time Ben lowered his head, and squeezed my hand on my lap so they couldn't see. I glanced up and saw Shelton looking at me from the screen.

"So, guys. Ben started it, you evolved it, and we finished it." Ben and I blushed and grinned at each other away from the web-cam. "It's moving really fast in your relationship isn't it! First day and you're already doing it in bed!"

I was about to curse Hiram for saying that, but it was actually Shelton. "Guys, can we drop it, just for the moment? Please?" Ben asked. Hi swooped back.

"Okay. But let me warn you Benjamin Blue, if you're not careful you could end up getting Tory pregnant." I put my head in my hands and Ben's eyes turned the size of saucers. "Shut up." I mumbled. "Wait!" I jumped up. "Meet me outside in five. I've got a thought I'd like to share." Hi and Shelton nodded.

I switched off the web-cam and turned to Ben and smiled. He hadn't noticed. He was still staring at the screen, shocked by what Hi had said. "Ben?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" He was stuck in what we called 'a funk.' It's when one of us is either in a mood swing and can't come out of or a trance, and he was stuck in both. I pecked his lips. He snapped out of it. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "Sorry. What are we doing?"

"First, are you okay? I'm actually kind of shocked about what Hi said about, umm, me getting pregnant from you." He nodded slowly. "Yeah. That was just, kind of un-called for. And what if it does happen?" I sat on his lap and looked into his eyes.

"We'd figure it out, like we always do." Ben seemed deep in thought, then smiled at me and kissed me. "Come on!" I got off his lap and pulled him behind me. "We need to meet the others!"


	11. Baby Talk and WARNING-INTENSE SMUT

We ran out the front door and saw Hi and Shelton sitting under a tree near the last bunker. I let go of Ben's hand and we both sprinted over to join them. I sat down leaning against the tree with Hi on my left and Ben and Shelton to my right.

"Okay Texan Tory! Share your thoughts." Hi had his hands together like in prayer, and lowed his head.

"Okay, so-" I cut myself off and looked at him. "_Texan _Tory? What you mean by Texan?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Let me lay it out for you: Texan-Texas-horses-yeehaa!" he swung an imaginary lasso over his head.

"Oh god." I laughed. "Okay. My thought was: what would happen if, say, I did get pregnant?"

Ben started fiddling with the grass.

"What do you mean? Well, you're a bit too young to get pregnant, obviously, but what else?" Shelton asked.

"Let me lay it out for you," I shot a look at Hi who just crossed his arms and grinned. "We all have wolf DNA mixed in with our own, so if Ben did manage to get me pregnant," Ben stopped fiddling with the grass and leaned against the tree, looking curious at what I was going to say. He looked a bit concerned though.

"What would happen? Would the wolf DNA get blended into the baby's as well, because it would have both parents with it? And, would the baby look human, or would it have a tail or something? Also, what would happen to me?" Everyone perked up. "The pregnancy might not go normally, because we're not normal anymore. Would something happen to Ben, because maybe wolves are linked in another way we don't understand?"

"I don't know. Never crossed my mind. Maybe we should see." Shelton mumbled.

Ben fell backwards into a backward roll and collapsed on the grass. "Wha-at?" He looked officially shocked.

I crawled over and leaned above him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He stumbled over words. "I just, the thought caught me off-guard."

I turned round to face Shelton. "Maybe we can, one day." I smiled at Ben. He relaxed a little bit.

"Okay, glad we had that talk." Ben jumped up and skidded back towards us. He put his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Virals." I put in mine.

"Virals." Hi placed his on top.

"Virals." Shelton completed the tower.

"Virals." We threw our hands up in the air and did a giant hug. "Let's meet at Sewee tomorrow morning."

"Ok." The boys responded. "Night guys." Ben started running back towards the town home and I followed.

_Wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours. _Up ahead I saw him run inside and heard him pounding up the stairs.

_What's he doing? _I walked through the door and shut it behind me. I began to run upstairs. When I reached Ben's door I walked in and he pounced. He pushed me against the wall again attacked my lips with a fiery passion eager to continue what we started.

_All right Ben. Let's get this party started. _I swung him round and he hit the wall, then took off my shirt, grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto his chest. He walked over to the bed and put me down then laid on top of me. He pulled the covers up on the bed so we were underneath. I rolled over so I was on top of him and slid down his muscular frame kissing his body as I went. I then un-buttoned his trousers and glanced up at my boyfriend. He nodded, his face twisted in pleasure and I slid his trousers off, then he pulled me back up and his lips met mine. He rolled us over to the left quickly and lowered himself down and started licking my stomach. I moaned lightly. _Oh god Ben.. _

He grinned up at me than took off my shorts and slid back up my body. He looked into my eyes and I stared back. Then smiled at me with an eyebrow raised. I knew what he was thinking. I said yes by crushing my lips to his, and he unhooked my bra and took it off. He stared at my chest and I blushed. He lowered his head to my chest and took a nipple in his mouth and started licking and sucking it.

"Ben!" I cried out in pleasure. He lifted himself up so he was hovering above me.

"Tory, panties off now." I looked at him confused and saw a twinkle in his eye. I nodded and slid them off then slid his boxers down his legs, letting him kick them off. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He looked at me. I kissed him and stuck my tongue down his throat, and then mumbled against his lips. "Hell yeah." He smiled and as he positioned himself at my entrance as my phone rang.

"Hang on." I whispered and picked up my phone. It was Kit. Oh shit. "Hello?" I felt Ben's hands slide down from my waist and in between my thighs. "Hey, Tory, it's Kit. Just wondering if you're all settled at Ben's. By the way, if you try anything I will find out about it."

I tried to sound shocked on the phone. "No! God Kit! That will _definitely _not happen! Please trust me!" Ben inserted one finger slowly and felt around with it inside me. I tried to hold in the moan, and let it out silently.

"Sorry. I should know you wouldn't do that. Night." He hung up. I turned to face Ben, as he inserted two more fingers. "Oh! Oh my god Ben!" I moaned with pleasure. He looked up at me and then twisted them and started pumping them. Fast. I arched my back towards him and thrust my neck back, panting. I cried out as he stopped pumping his fingers and grinned up at me, a devious look in his orbs.

His head lowered towards my clit, and I nearly screamed my moan was so loud as his tongue delved inside me. Within seconds, I became undone and glanced down at him, my mind still hazy as I came down from cloud nine.

"You're gonna pay for that, you know." I panted

He slid up my sweat-coated figure till his lips were by my ear. "I know." He breathed.

In less than five seconds he was beneath me, and my hand was wrapped around his cock. I began to pump my hand up and down, and his moans were the best sound I'd ever heard. Curious, I lowered my parted lips onto the head and licked agonizingly slow in circles, driving Ben crazy.

I removed my hand and let my tongue swirl a corkscrew down his shaft and his hips thrusted upwards. Within a few minutes he reached his climax, and it sent a thrill down my spine when he called my name.

Suddenly I was forced under him and my front was pressed into the pillows. He sharply thrusted into me, and I screwed my eyes up at the sharp sting.

Ben laid on top of me, but rested his weight on his forearms by my head and entwined our fingers together. "You okay, Tor?" I squeezed his hand in response, letting him know he could continue.

Within seconds, pleasure shot throughout my body as he thrust into me, grunting. I panted, bracing my hands against the wall as he let go of them. My head fell down and the speed only increased. "Oh shit, oh oh oh yeah!" I screamed.

He placed a sloppy kiss between my shoulder blades. "God, babe… that's so fucking hot." He grunted.

"Faster baby. Harder." I cried out. He thrust in and out of me faster and harder than before, slamming our lower regions together. It hurt, but the pain only added to the pleasure. His balls slapped against my ass and with a scream of his name, I came, smothering our thighs with my juices. Seconds later, my lover called out my name and I felt his seed fill me.

We both collapsed, a thin layer of sweat covering our skin. I felt his breath against my back as he panted and I rolled over, locking eyes with him. His gorgeous brown orbs were filled with lust and love, all meant for me.

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled at him, my eyelids drooping.

He rolled onto his back beside me and curling into his side, I drifted into a deep and content sleep.


	12. The Next Morning and Talks With Dad

Sunlight hit my face and I woke up. _Where am I? Oh right. I'm at Ben's. _

I rolled over and landed on top of him. I started to kiss him lightly on his lips to wake him. A few seconds later he woke and looked at me. "Morning sleepyhead." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Morning sexy." He gave me a quick kiss then rolled, so he was on top of me.

"Need help waking up?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think you need help waking up too." He kissed me on my neck and in the back of my mind I heard a low thumping noise. I grasped his arms and flipped him over and we landed on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" He grunted. I landed on top of him again, and his head had smacked the concrete floor.

"Sorry. Are you okay? I thought I heard something." Ben opened his mouth to answer when the door handle shook. A booming voice roared through the door and I jumped.

"Ben! Unlock this door right now! No one locks doors in my house!" _Damn it. It's Ben's dad._

"Uhh." Ben groaned.

"Are you okay?" I hissed.

"I love you Tor, but _please_ try not to hit me in the crotch." Ben whispered.

I cringed. "Sorry… Your dad's at the door!" I whispered. I got off Ben and blushed, remembering everything that took place the night before.

"Ben! I know you and Miss Tory are in there! So unlock this door!" Ben jumped up, still in the nude.

His eyebrows creased together. "The door's only locked cause Tor's having a shower and she felt more… umm… secure if the door got locked!" Ben yelled.

He turned to me. "Quick. Get in the shower cause he might get the crowbar and break the lock!" He whispered. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. _Now, where's a spare towel? _I looked around the bathroom and found two black towels on a towel rack. _Which one is Ben's? _

I heard my lovers door unlock and his Dad thumping in. _Oh shit! Our clothes are on the floor. _I hopped in the shower, hoping for the best and turned the water on. To my surprise they just started talking.

"Morning Dad! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Left knee's a bit sore this morning, but other than that. Where'd Victoria sleep last night?"

"She slept in my bed, and I slept on the couch." Ben sounded completely calm, which is highly surprising.

"Oh. Okay. By the way, you're going to school today, along your three friends, so pass on the message. School's going to give you a week to prove you're alright, and might then accept you back."

"Okay. Cool, thanks Dad. I'll text Hiram and Shelton then tell Tory when she finishes her shower. Do you mind if we take Sewee to school this week? For a change?"

"Yeah, no problem. Also, Kit asked me to tell you, you're going to Victoria's cotillion event next week. She needs a date, because it's some sort of dance party/competition thing, and Whitney, the girlfriend, chose you to go. No idea why, but you'll just have to deal with it." _What!? _I hurriedly washed myself then turned off the tap and grabbed the nearest towel.

I flipped it over and on the bottom it read: Tory. _He did that? _I smiled to myself, a warm feeling spreading through me.I wrapped it round myself and pressed my ear up against the door. "Alright. It shouldn't be too bad and I've got a tux, so that won't be a problem. Besides that way I can show Tor off to everyone on the floor."

"Ben, don't get ahead of yourself! You don't even know how to dance!"

"Trust me. I've got it all under control."

"All right. I'll be able to see it anyway, cause a television crew's coming to film it, and they're gonna play it on that TV show, Dancing with the Stars."

"We'll be fine Dad! Okay?"

"Okay. See you after school. I'm leaving now because Kit wants to get in early. Paperwork or something to fill out."

"Okay. See you later. Bye." I heard Mr Blue exit the room, then the door closed. Ben knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" He came in and was wearing a black tee and cargo pants.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked at me in the towel and leaned his left shoulder against the door frame. He wolf whistled lowly and my cheeks became warm. "Look at you. You should dress like that more often." He said, a flirty grin emerging on his face.

"Well, I'll do it if you do it." I reflected his expression. My hair was wet and sticking to my back as it dripped water onto the floor. I snuck a glance out the door. All of our clothes were lying under the bed, so his dad couldn't see them.

"Deal made."

"How'd you manage to get our clothes under the bed that fast?" I asked. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me out the door till he was sitting on the bed with me on his lap. I bent down and kissed him, then slowly pulled away, so we wouldn't have a repeat of last night. "Well, I'm fast. I grabbed clothes from the cupboard and threw them on, then kicked the clothes under the bed while slowly opening the door."

"Not bad, Blue." I snaked my arms around his neck.

He leaned in close. "Well, I do try." He lips pressed against mine and I responded eagerly, sliding my tongue into his mouth, feeling sparks when it touched his.

He fell backwards on the bed and rolled me over, keeping our heated kiss with wrapping his leg round mine so he went to top. With much strength, I pulled away and stroked his cheek. "I _so_ want to continue this, but we'd better get up, or we're gonna be late." He sighed and rested his forehead in between my shoulder and neck. I pulled at his locks, gently. "Come on. Let's get going."

Slowly, he pulled himself up and stole a chaste kiss from my lips before pulling me up as well.

_Time for school… _

_Gun. Mouth. Now. _


	13. Violated! and Keys are Dangerous

It was 7:45 and Ben and I were sitting on Sewee waiting for Shelton and Hi to come. I'd popped into my town home and grabbed one of my school uniforms to wear. He'd put his on after a warm breakfast of which Ben cooked bacon and eggs.

_Exactly. My boyfriend can cook… _

Shelton and Hiram ran down the hill to the docks panting and waving their hands above their heads. "Are you guys alright?" Ben yelled.

They reached the docks and jumped onto Sewee. "Guys? What going on?" I looked across their faces and they stared at me.

"We went to the bunker this morning to pick up Shelton's headphones and just inside the doorway were these on the ground." Hi tossed me five photos to me, and Ben looked over my shoulder.

"Oh god." The photos were of Shelton and Hi bomb diving into the water off the dock, then the four of us in our bunker chatting away, me and Ben kissing in the water on the beach, and him beating up the shark.

It was the last photo that freaked me though. The last photo was of me and Ben in his town home the night before in bed, me sitting up on his chest pulling my shirt off. I wasn't freaking out about the fact that the other two had seen a photo of me in a bra, it was the angle. "Holy shit." I gasped.

Ben stared. "It looks like it was taken from the window near my desk. From the window sill." I dropped the photos in shock and they laid sprawled across the floor. Hi picked the one up of me and Ben in bed, having recovered from the shock and the run.

"By the way, looking sexy here Tory, maybe you should become a model." Hi glanced at Ben, grinning. My lover was breathing in and out deeply and squeezing the keys hard in his fist, the knuckles becoming white. He was just itching to slap Hiram double crossed across the face them throw him in the water, I could tell. I shook my head at Hi scowling at him. The comment hadn't made me feel peachy either.

I took Ben's hand with the keys in it then pulled it away in shock. I looked down at my hands and they were red. Red with blood. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, snapping him out of his funk. He grabbed his wrist with his spare hand and un-clutched his fist. Hi and Shelton moved to look at his hand and gasped. I couldn't help it.

Tears welled behind my eyes.

He had two open cuts; one across his fingers and the other on his palm. The end of the key was completely through his hand, the tip of the key sticking out from the back of his hand. "Ben!" I grabbed his injured hand and placed it in my palm. I looked at his face. My heart broke, right there and then. He's usually the tough one, and doesn't let anyone see past his mask, but he had his eyes squeezed shut and was wincing.

"Oh my god." Shelton stumbled back and sat on the bench. _Another thing Shelton didn't do very well with; dealing with blood. _I stared at Ben's eyelids, willing them to draw back and reveal his gorgeous dark brown eyes. They did. Instead of being met with brown eyes, I was greeted with the golden fire of the wolf.

"Oh god. Ben, please try and snuff it!" Hi looked at me confused.

"Why? Shouldn't his flare help him?"

"No!" I yelled at him. He jumped back in surprise and caught the edge of the boat to steady himself. "Hi! Don't you see. When our senses go warp, it's sight, smell, hearing, strength, taste, _and touch_!" Ben groaned and looked at me with pleading eyes. I understood in a milli-second.

'_Pull it out!' _

"Ben, I know what you want me to do, but you'll lose loads of blood that way! I'll have to do something else." _I already knew exactly what to do_. I turned round to face Hi. "Flare. I need you to slap Ben."

"What?" He looked at me as if I was mad. Maybe I am. "Slap him across the face till he's unconscious! That way I can pull it out without him feeling the pain. Cause it's gonna hurt." He stared at me blank faced.

I showed him my left hand, where there a dip in the centre and a circle surrounding it. "This happened when I was five. I fell down in the park one day, and metal cylinder went into my hand. Almost made it through. I've had his scar for almost ten years, and when I look at it, it reminds me that none should have to suffer what the nurse did to me." The years streamed down my face, and Ben glanced at my hand.

"Do it." He said through gritted teeth. "Please."

Hi flared and walked up to Ben. I let go of Ben's hand and sat next to Shelton, clutching his hand for comfort. I could tell he needed it just as much I did. Hi slapped him across the face five times. Ben was still conscious. He did it another five times and Ben brought his head back up again, the side of his lip split. "It's not working Tory. He's stayed conscious even with flare slaps. And trust me, he's given me enough for me to know, don't get one."

I looked Ben in the eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I ran up to the town homes and dashed up the stairs into Ben's room. I grabbed a hard, wooden baseball bat and sprinted back to the docks. Without slowing down I leapt aboard Sewee and smacked the bat right into Ben's temple. His head shot backwards, and two seconds later brought it back up.

"What?!" I dropped the bat. He was _still _conscious! Then Hi picked it up and hit him again. He collapsed onto the floor, and blood spewed out of the wounds. I knelt down beside his cold, move less body and took his hand. "I'm sorry." I mumbled to him.

I kissed him lightly on the forehead and suddenly got thrown back against the captain's chair. "Wha-at?" I asked to no one in particular. Ben leapt up and walked over to me, golden fire still blazing in his eyes. He sharply tugged me up and grabbed my hand then put it on top of the key in his hand. Suddenly something swept over me, and I flared uncontrollably. Glancing to my left I saw Hi and Shelton on the docks staring at us with horror. I pulled the key out of his hand and he cried out, then placed our hands on the wound we pushed down.

A horrendous amount of blood flowed from the wound and without thinking I whipped my school shirt off and wrapped it around his hand. The already light red material quickly became darker.

Ben fell down into the captain's chair, looking faint and glancing away at the other two boys, I saw Hiram leaning over an unconscious Shelton, who had most probably fainted from the sight of all the blood.

Ben's eyelids slid shut and I yelled his name, shaking his shoulders, but he didn't wake.

_Please…._

* * *

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I'M SO SORRY FOR DIS-CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT I'M BACK NOW, AND I'M HOPING TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK - SUNDAY AFTERNOON FOR ALL MY STORIES! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME AND THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS - THEY GAVE ME THAT PUSH I NEEDED. I HOPE THESE THREE CHAPTERS CAN KEEP YOU GOING FOR A FEW MORE DAYS AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANKS YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN! **


End file.
